Anakin Skywalker
Ranný život Od útlého věku, Anakin Skywalker žil na Tatooine jako sirotek a v mladém věku začal pracovat u prodejce Watta. Závody Ve věku devíti let, se Anakin setkal s Qui Gon Jinnem, Padmé Amidalou, Jar Jar Binksem a R2-D2 v Wattově obchodě, kde skupina hledala hyperpohon. Qui-Gon se pokusil koupit jeden a zaplatit Republikovými úvěry, ale byl neschopný udělat dohodu s Wattem vzhledem k tomu, že se úvěry na Tatooine neplatí. Anakin jím nabídl pomoc. V den závodu přišel, a přesto že závody sabotoval jeho soupeř Sebulba, Anakin dokázal vyhrát závod. Qui-Gon dostal požadované součásti od Watta, a vzal Anakina sebou což Anakina potěšilo. Když se královna rozhodla vrátit na Naboo aby bojovala za svobodu planety, Anakin jí, Jar Jara a Jedie na cestě opět doprovázel. Na Naboo,následovala bitva, což vyústilo v to že se Anakin schoval v kokpitu lodě Naboo. Když se snažil pomáhat Padmé a vojákům Nabo s některými droideky, Anakin nechtěně otočil lodní motory, a autopilot jeho a R2-D2 vzal do vesmírné bitvy nad Naboo. Anakinova loď byla zasažena Vulture Droidem v bitvě, a on nouzově přistál v ovládacím hangáru bitevní lodě. Nakonec, restartoval systémy, a vypálil protonová torpéda do reaktoru lodi, což způsobilo přetížení a zničení loďi, Anakinovi se ale podařilo uniknout. Zpět na planetě, se Anakin dozvěděl o Qui Gonově smrti kterého zavraždil Darth Maul, a také zjistil, že Rada souhlasila, aby nově pasovaný rytíř Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi cvičil Anakina jako Jediho. Atentát na senátorku Amidalu O deset let později, Anakin a jeho mistr Obi-Wan byly objednány Radou jednat jako tělesní strážci teď senátorce Padmé Amidale po nedávném neúspěšném pokusu o atentát. Nedlouho poté, co začali své povinnosti, další atentát na Padmé byl proveden. Anakin zachránil Padmé od dvou brouků, zatímco Obi-Wan popadl na vznášející kurýrního droida, který nasadili jedovatý hmyz a doufal, že by ho to mohlo přivézt k tomu kdo poslal droida. Mezitím Anakin zabavil spídr s kterým sledoval Obi-Wana. Obi-Wan spadl z droida, který byl zničen jeho majitelem - nájemnou lovkyní Zam Wesell. Anakin letěl pod Obi-Wana a chytil ho do spídru. Oni pak honili Zam Wesell přes Coruscant. Anakin vyskočil z spídru a přistál na spídru Zam Wesell, zatímco Obi-Wan převzal plující spídr, Anakin poškodil spídr a ten havaroval. Anakin ze spídru spadl.Pronásledování skončilo když se Zam pokusila zabít Obi-Wana, jen aby byla sama poražena Jediem. Obi-Wan a Anakin vzali Zam mimo kantýnu a pokusili se ji vyslýchat, ale než mohla odhalit všechny důležité informace, ona byla zabita toxickou šipkou, kterou vystřelil neznámý útočník který uprchl na jetpacku.Obi-Wan se poté vydal na planetu Kamino z které šipka procházela. Mezitím Anakin doprovázel Padmé. Bitva na Geonosisu Anakin a Padmé se vraceli z mírové dohody na Geonosisu jen aby se tam potom vrátili.Dostali totiž nouzové volání od Obi-Wana z Geonosisu. Anakin, Padmé a R2-D2 v továrně na droidy na Geonosisu potkali dostavěného C-3PO Anakinova droida kterého Watto prodal. Společně s C-3PO cestovali tam, aby zachránili Obi-Wana, ale brzy byli sami Anakin a Padmé zajati. Po útěku z jeho pout a poražení několik čet droidů s pomocí Jediů, Anakin se účastnil bitvy o Geonosis a bojoval po boku Obi-Wana proti Hrabě Dookovi, ale Hrabě Anakovi v boji usekl jeho pravou ruku. Po Dookově útěku, Anakin si poté vzal Padmé v soukromí. Klonové války Krátce na to začali klonové války při kterých se Anakin hodně angažoval. Získali armádu vytvořené z DNA Jango Fetta který byl zabit Macem Winduem. Mise na Christophis Na planetě Christophis se Anakin a Obi-Wan setkali s učebníci Hraběte Dooku Assajj Ventress kterou málem porazili.Asajj ale dokázala utéct. Modrý virus Na Naboo zachránil svojí ženu Padmé a Jar Jara Binkse a zabránil šíření virusu šíleného doktora Nuve Vindua. Také získal učebnici Ashoku Tano proto se s Obi-Wanem moc nevýdal. Vzdušná bitva nad Rylothem Se svojí učebnici se hnedka zúčastnil bitvy a bojoval s ní na vzdušné bitvě nad planetou Ryloth. Mise na Florrum Piráti zajali Hrabě Dooku a chtěli ho vydat repubrice. Anakin a Obi-Wan kteří tam byli vyslaní ale byli sami zajati. Naštěstí je zachránil Generál Jar Jar ale Hrabě Dooku unikl. Mise na Quell Se svojí učebnici se hned účastnil mise s mistryní Aaylou Securou. Během ní byl Anakin zraněn a tak se vydali na planetu Maridun. Mise na Maridun Bohužel na Maridunu byla zrovna obchodní federace. Proto Jediové pomohli občanům federaci porazit a zatknout pár členů. Návrat na Geonosis Anakin se poté vrátil na Geonosis kde se znovu shledal s Obi-Wanem a společně nejenom zachránili mistryni Luminaru Unduli ale zatkli člena federace Pongleho. Záchrana R2-D2 Poté co se dozvěděl o zajetí svého droida R2-D2 se ho vydal zachránit. Na svojí učebnici byl hrdý jelikož vyhrála souboj nad Generálem Grievousem. Základna Malovence S mistrem Plo Koonem oslabili základnu Malovence. Před jejím zničením však musel zachránit svou ženu. Záchrana Mistra Kotha Dále se podílel na záchraně mistra Eeetha Kotha. Bitva na Zillu Anakin společně s mistrem Macem Winduem bojoval na Zillu kde zničil monstrum které je ohrožovalo. Záchrana Jabbova syna Dále se podílel na zachráně syna Jabba Hutta vládce Tatoieenu.Při té přiležitosti jeho učebnice byla málem zabita Hrabětem Dookoem. Anakin jí proto poslal pryč jelikož se bál že by jí neochránil. Únos Kancléře Tři roky po Klonových válkách, Anakin šel na záchrannou misi s Obi-Wanem zachránit kancléře Palpatina, který byl unesen z Coruscantu generálem Grievousem. Při této akci, Anakin měl zápas s Dookuem a porazil ho a v plném hněvu ho zabil. Přechod na temnou stranu Z Palpatina se poté vyklubal Darth Sidious. Jak se Anakin často scházel s Palpatinem, tak v něm pomalu začal pěstovat semínko temné strany. Anakin později přijal temnou stranu a stal se jeho učedníkem. Souhlasil, že udělá cokoliv, jen požaduje, aby zachránil život Padmé. Palpatine slíbil, že se pokusí Padmé zachránit. Anakin Skywalker se poté zavázal k řádu Sithů a dostal nové jméno Lord Vader. Palpatine ho ujistil, že každý Jedi je nyní nepřítelem republiky, včetně jeho přítele Obi-Wana Kenobiho. Následně vedl 501. legii do chrámu Jediů a zabije tam každého Jedie, včetně mladých žáků. To byl začátek velkého vymírání Jediů. Brzy po dokončení útoku na chrám se vrátil ke svému pánovi pro další instrukce. Sidious přikázal Anakinovi odcestovat na nedalekou planetu Mustafar. Padmé později na Mustafar dorazila. Padmé se dozvěděla, že přešel k temné straně. Anakin tvrdí, že je to Kenobiho pokus dostat nás od sebe. Snažila se ho přesvědčit, aby odešel ze své služby a vychovávali spolu dítě. Anakin jí říká, že může svrhnout Palpatina a můžou společně vládnout. Padmé nevěří svým uším a v tu chvíli se na rampě objeví Obi-Wan. Vader a Kenobi mají intenzivní souboj v celém komplexu těžby. Po tomto dlouhém souboji se podaří Kenobimu vyskočit na břeh lávy. Má nyní výhodu, ale Anakin si nepřipouští porážku. Anakin ignoruje jeho zvýhodnění a seskočí na stejný břeh. Kenobi toho využije a usekne Anakinovy obě nohy a levou ruku. Anakin leží bezmocně u břehu. Vader křičí svou nenávist k Obi-Wanovi, zatímco Kenobi se slzami na krajíčku vezme jeho meč a opouští ho. Darth Sidious pro něj dorazil a nechal jeho tělo převést na léčebnu. Lékařští droidi mu daly nové robotické končetiny a z Anakina je kyborg. Dostal černou masku a došlo k přeměně na Darth Vadera. Vader se později ptá, co se stalo s Padmé. Palpatine odpoví, že jí ve svém hněvu zabil. Vader ve vzteku zničí lékařské droidy a postaví se na své nové nohy. Jediný účel, který mu v jeho životě zůstal je služba novému císaři. Nová naděje o 19 let později byl Darth Vader pověřen dozorem nad stavbou Hvězdy Smrti. Povstalci obdrželi plány Hvězdy Smrti, které měla v držení princezna Leia, šlechtična a jedna z hlavních přívrženců povstalců. Ta ale plány během přepadení její lodi právě Vaderovým hvězdným křižníkem schovala do droida R2-D2. Ten společně se C-3PO utekl z přepadené lodi princezny Leiy. Vader princeznu vyslýchal, ta však nic neprozradila. Droidi se mezitím dostali do držení Luka Skywalkera, dosud neobjeveného Vaderova syna. Jeho osud jej zavedl k Obi-Wanovi, jenž nyní přijal jméno Ben Kenobi. Společně se vydali princeznu zachránit z držení Impéria a to se jim také podařilo, nicméně na Hvězdě Smrti je čekalo nebezpečí, Vader nebyl daleko. Ben nebezpečí svého protivníka vycítil a rozhodl se mu čelit. Jejich souboj byl lítý, ale nakonec jeden z nich přeci jen podlehl. Ben, jelikož vycítil, že nadešel jeho čas, nechal Vadera vyhrát a ukončit jejich dlouho trvající konflikt. Plány se úspěšně dostaly do rukou povstalců a ti na Hvězdu smrti za nedlouho zaútočili. Když útok probíhal, přidal se k obraně stanice sám Vader s několika stíhači, aby jejich chabý útok odvrátil. Vader postupně bez milosti likvidoval všechny stíhače povstalců, kteří se blížili k jediné slabině Hvězdy Smrti, kterou byla odvětrávací šachta. Útok se zdál být téměř ztracen, jelikož Vader postupně sestřelil každého, kdo se k šachtě přiblížil. Nicméně se na scénu přiřítil Han Solove své lodi Milenium Falcon. Ten Vadera odrazil a umožnil Lukovi odpálit úspěšně raketu přímo do šachty. Hvězda Smrti byla zničena, ale Vader odletěl. Odhalení své existence svému synovi Vader od samotného Imperátora zjistil, že je Luke jeho syn. Vader mladého Skywalkera nepřestává hledat, podaří se mu to na ledové planetě Hoth, ale těsně se míjí. Později se Darth Vader na planetě Bespin v Oblačném městě spojí s Landem a zajme Sola, Leiu a Chewbaccu. Sola nechá zmrazit a odvést Jabba Huttovi a připraví past pro Luka, který má za sebou polovinu výcviku od Yody. Luke doráží na místo, kde byli jeho přátelé vězněni. Tam na něho už čekal Vader, s jeho mečem připravený k boji. Ten měl sloužit jako zástěrka a Luke měl být polapen do karbonitu. Jeho léčka se ale nevydařila, Luke dokázal uniknout a jejich souboj nabral zcela jiné obrátky. Vader se nedržel zpátky, používal všechnu svou sílu a moc k tomu, aby Luka porazil. Nakonec se jejich souboj přemístil nad můstek, který vysel vysoko nad skutečně gigantickou jámou, nakonec vítězí Vader a utne Lukovi ruku v zápěstí. Nedokáže ho ale zabít, neboť je jeho otcem. Přemlouvá ho, aby se přidal k temné straně. Luke odmítá a vyčítá mu, že zabil Anakina. „Já jsem tvůj otec,“ pronáší Vader, což je pro Luka velká a bolestivá rána. Luke odmítá nabídku přidat se ke svému otci a společně sním vládnout galaxii. Nakonec raději skáče dolů, ale neumírá a je zachráněn Leiou. Návrat ke světlu Vader se pouští znovu do hledání svého syna, Luke však vyhledá Vadera sám, nechá se zajmout a sází vše na to, že ho Vader nedokáže zabít a nebude ho moct předvést k Sidiousovi. Dobře ví, že někde uvnitř má stále dobro, Vader ho ale zklame. Cestou na Hvězdu Smrti II. začnou Vadera jeho myšlenky zrazovat, ale dokončí svůj úkol. Císař již očekává příchod svého budoucího učedníka. Nakonec se s mladým Skywalkerem setkává tváří v tvář a pomalu jej přetahuje na temnou stranu Síly. Aby Luke zakončil svůj přechod k temné straně, musí se utkat s Vaderem, kterého ve finále porazí. Ačkoliv se císař snaží, aby jej Luk zabil a nahradil jeho místo, Luke statečně odmítne zabít svého otce a tím prokáže, že je v něm pouze světlá strana Síly. Císař, rozhněvaný tím, že nad Lukem nemá moc, použije blesky Síly k tomu, aby mladého Jedi zabil. Vader následně sleduje. jak je jeho syn pod elektrickými výboji Síly a jak trpí. Pomalu umírající Luke volá svého otce, žádá o pomoc. Jeho slova jej nakonec zasáhnou. Utrpení a čím dál více se přibližující smrt jeho syna ho přinutí, aby se svému mistrovi porazil. Otec a syn následně se Sidiousem bojovali i přesto, že blesky zasáhnou i Anakina a zničí mu tak přístroje držícího ho na životě. Anakin nakonec Imperátora shodil do šachty Hvězdy smrti. Luke následně odvádí svého otce pryč z bitevní stanice. U lodi, která měla posloužit k jejich odletu, ale Anakin požádá o zastavení. Touží svého syna vidět naposledy, než nadejde jeho konečná minuta života. Luke je zmaten ale toto rozhodnutí chápe, když porozumí, že jeho otec zemře. Sundavá mu jeho dýchací masku, čímž se mu zjeví zohavený obličej jeho otce. Anakin s posledními slovy o Lukovy pravdě o tom, že v jeho otci ještě zůstalo dobro, umírá. Luke donese jeho tělo na loď a odlétá právě v čas, než jeho přátelé zničili Hvězdu Smrti II. Na Endoru má Vader důstojný pohřeb. Pak všichni oslavují, neboť skončila vláda Sithů. Při oslavách se Lukovi zjeví Yoda, Obi-Wan i Anakin. Category:Lidé Category:Muži Category:Hrdinové Category:Jedi Category:Zesnulí